Biru
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Hanya fic pendek pelepas penat author. Menceritakan tentang saat-saat terakhir Naruto, seorang sersan dari tentara khusus dalam pimpinan Jendral Sasuke Uchiha.


B **I** R **U**

.

.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

.

And here's mine!

.

.

[warning! Typo, AU, alur gaje, cerita sekarep dewe, humor basi, dst.]

.

(Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini sejak mendapat flame beberapa bulan ke belakang. Jadi yang niat nge-bully, mendingan kagak usah baca ya!)

.

.

Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang tentara baru, pangkat sersan yang masih punya atasan jendral. Ciri-ciriku adalah berambut pirang keemasan, layaknya orang Amerika kebanyakan dan berkulit tan nan eksotis. Oleh-oleh berjemur selama sebulan di pantai Kuta. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki, sekarang sih... ehem... Sersan Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki SH. SI, SPP. Dst. Kalau ditulis semuanya, fic ini sampai 2-3k+ saking banyaknya gelar yang ku sandang.

Aku punya seorang atasan yang parasnya diatas pasaran. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Meski dia atasanku dan aku bawahannya secara teknis, kami punya nama panggilan kesayangan. Teme-Dobe. "Teme," itu kalau aku memanggilnya dan "Dobe," untuk dia memanggilku.

Asal kalian tahu readers! Si Teme tuh guanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett! Suer deh! Wajah porselen putih tanpa satupun jerawat, apalagi kurap, dan nggak mengkilap karena berminyak. Terus tinggi badan ideal 180, apalagi body bentukan gym setempat yang aduhaii itu... suaranya... bibir sexy-nya yang kissable itu... SRYUUUP...

WHAT'S? Hei, jangan anggap ini fic belok ya! bagaimanapun juga aku ini NORMAL. Straight **!** a.k.a **perjaka** TULEN.

Dan aku punya istri di rumah yang cantiknya mengalahkan para bidadari di kolong jembatan. Namanya Hinata, dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Plus dua anak kembar yang masih bocah. Boruto Namikaze dan Himawari Namikaze. Umurnya baru menginjak tiga tahun jalan dari tiga bulan umur pernikahanku dengan dia. Keluarga kecilku itu yang selalu membuatku merindukan rumah setiap aku berada di kantor. Apalagi istriku itu, kecupan panas dan goyangannya itu loh membuatku selalu ingin...

Ups! Ini masih rating T!

"Hoi Dobe, cepat kau pakai perlengkapanmu! Ada bom yang harus di jinakkan dirumah Hokage kelima!" teriak si Teme, Jendral Uchiha Sasuke yang seenak rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya itu sembari menggedor bilik toilet yang sedang kugunakan. Aih si Teme, apa tidak ada lagi orang lain di kantor ini tentara pasukan khusus penjinak bom selainku? Tak tahukah dia kalau aku sedang berkosentrasi di sini?

"Teme, jangan ganggu, aku sedang fokus! dattebayyo!"

"Hn, cepat bakka!"

Pruttt... Cebukk...

Sebuah gas keluar bersama dengan emas yang sedang kutabung dalam spiteng. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke terbatuk diluar. "Kau makan apa sih, Dobe? Uooo... uhukk..." umpatnya. Rasakan itu! hahaha, umpatku dalam hati. Inner-ku bersalto di udara dengan nistanya, membayangkan atasanku yang sedang menikmati parfum istimewa tak terlupakan. Makan itu Teme!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh lebih seperempat, ketika aku keluar boker dan dipukul si Teme dengan pentungan keramatnya. Kurang asem dia, udah tahu yang di pimpinnya itu divisi khusus penjinak bom tapi masih saja nyimpen pentungan. Emangnya hansip apa, malu-maluin aja si Sasuke-teme itu. Kerenan dikit kek, masa dia bawa dua pentungan tiap dinas. Iya, satu yang tadi dipakek KDRT (kekerasan dalam regu tentara) dan yang satunya lagi yang tersembunyi di...

Eh iya, ini rated T!

Terpaksa gak terpaksa memang inilah tugasku. Meski perut masih pengen boker lagi, kepala benjol ulah si sersan Teme, tetap saja pada akhirnya aku di sini. Di rumah tante Tsunade Senju. Pemilik rumah spesialis kecantikan sekaligus dukun beranak yang selalu tetap awet muda, padahal di KTP-nya jelas sudah kepala enam. (psst, jangan bilang sama Hinata ya! dia itu selingkuhannya aki Jirayya, adik dari ayahnya mertua lelakiku. Kakek sampingnya istriku.)

Sang pemilik rumah yang genit serta seluruh manusia yang ada di sekitar sudah di evakuasi. Dengan gagah sekaligus gerah, aku masuk ke ruangan tanpa _air conditioner_ itu dengan pakaian anti bom. Pakaian tebal yang terbuat dari logam dan kain katun sebagai bantalan yang celana sama baju atasnya dijahit dan di las jadi satu, lengkap dengan helm dan tabung oksigen yang super berat di punggung. Jadilah aku seperti seorang astronot jejadian.

Sampai di pojok ruangan. Ada sebuah kotak hitam mencurigakan di sana. Segera kubongkar benda aneh itu, dan JRENGGGG!... benda-benda bulat panjang berwarna merah seperti lilin cina yang diikat dengan banyak benang warna-warni, tak lupa jam digital yang berdetik mundur sebagai pemanis penampilannya. Bom rakitan.

Sial! Ini sih keahlian si Teme.

Tiba-tiba saja aku punya firasat buruk soal yang satu ini.

"Teme, ini sudah kutemukan."laporku pada talking-walking yang menghubungkan tempat ini dan kantor tempat Sasuke uncang-kaki.

"Hn, bom apa itu?"

"Rakitan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? dattebayyo~"

"Berapa waktu yang tersisa?"

Kulirik jam yang berdetik semakin mundur itu, tiba-tiba aku jadi was-was. Oh tuhaaaan... kasihanilah hambamu, aku baruuuu saja tiga bulan menikahi Hinata dan anak-anakku darinya baru tiga tahun jalan. Sungguh nggak ikhlas rasanya jika harus membiarkan istri cantikku itu menjanda lebih cepat, atau... atau...

Pikiranku mulai ngawur.

"S-sepuluh menit jalan, cepatlah Teme!"

"Sekarang kau tenang. Lalu keluarkan gunting dari kotak perlengkapanmu!" titahnya yang langsung kuturuti.

"Sudah," kataku setelah memegang gunting yang paling tajam yang ada dalam kotak.

"Berapa waktu tersisa?"

"Enam menit jalan, cepatlah Temeee!" rengekku.

"Oke, cepat kau cari kabel berwarna hijau, lalu gunting hingga putus!"

Aku pun menutut. Kabel itu tidak susah dicari, dan tidak sulit juga memutuskannya. "Sudah?" tanya Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Sudah," jawabku. Kemudian aku merasakan adanya kejanggalan, lalu kembali bertanya. "Tapi kenapa timernya masih berjalan? Tambah cepat pula,"aku benar-benar panik sekarang.

"HAH? MEMANGNYA KAU GUNTING YANG WARNA APA, HEH DOBE?"

Aku menjauhkan talking-walking itu selama beberapa saat sampai Sasuke selesai berseriosa.

"Hijau, yang hijau langit kan?"

"Ck, bodoh! Itu biru Dobeeeeee... Biru untuk mempercepat timernya!" aku menelan ludah dengan susahnya mendengar kalimat ini. "Aku lupa, harusnya kubilang yang hijau daun."

"T-Terrrrus, a-a-aku h-h-harus g-g-g-g-g-gimana dong?" keringat panas dingin keluar dari pelipisku, oksigen pun serasa kentutnya pak Kisame. Senseiku waktu kuliah yang hobi makan jengkol. "U-u-udah jalan lima menit nih, kenceng pula!"

"Yaudah, kayaknya kagak ada pilihan lain." kata Sasuke, "lo ikutin kata-kata gue ya!"

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Dapat kurasakan celanaku basah saking tegannya.

"Laa Ilaha Ilallah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat bulan Ramadhan...**_

 _ **Bagi yang merayakan dan menjalani ibadah puasa.**_

 _ **Ganbatte yang berpuasa hari ini, jangan sampai bolong-bolong ya!...**_

 _ **Semoga fic ini menghibur, gomen kalau jelek dan kalau humornya pass-pasan gini, haduh... aku memang gak ahli bikin gonjekkan pas mood lagi stabil. Coba kalau lagi bad mood, eh tapi nanti batal ya, hehehe**_ __

 _ **Review dong minna!"**_

 _ **CN Scarlet**_


End file.
